Steven Rogers (Earth-6109)
, , ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-6109 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = I've forgotten more about combat than you'll ever know! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced to the peak of human perfection by a Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Steven Rogers was repeatedly turned down by the US military when World War II broke out because he was too small and weak, so he signed up for Operation: Rebirth, which made him reach the pinnacle of human perfection. He is as strong, fast and agile as it was possible for any human being but Nazis blew it up, leaving him the only recipient of the project. Steve, now called Captain America, helped the United States battle the Axis during the war with his sidekick Bucky, and they eventually won. Sadly, Cap was frozen in the Arctic Ocean and was left in suspended animation for many decades. Years later he was thawed out and discovered that his old sidekick was brainwashed by Soviets into the Winter Soldier, and the two fought many times, during one such time, Cap had to keep a missile Winter Soldier was going to shoot from launching by stopping their fight to press the right combination of buttons, and he eventually won. When Dr. Doom formed the Masters of Evil to steal the powers of Odin and rule the universe, Captain America joined Fury's Ultimate Alliance, and was one of the first four metahumans to come to the defense of the U.S.S. Alpha Helicarrier, where he found the Winter Soldier planning to shoot the Helicarrier's own guns into the engine along with Radioactive Man, both of whom are stopped by Cap and the team. Cap stayed with the team throughout the mission and finally stopped Dr. Doom who is left to the mercy of the gods. Later Captain America joins Nick Fury on an unsanctioned attack as part of the main strike team on the country of Latveria and against the new prime minister, Lucia Von Bardas, whom is presumed killed when they blow up Castle Doom. Lucia came back as a cyborg, however, to destroy New York, however she was stopped. When the Super Human Civil War broke out, Captain America formed the Anti-Registration Resistance movement, reformatting old Hydra bases for their use. He also broke Cable, Spider-Woman, and Hercules out of a Prison Convoy ran by S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Iron Man, many of whom's forces defected to Cap's side to form the White Star guerrilla army. Eventually, the Registration Act was repealed and the Nanites used by the Pro-Reg forces began to take over the world, calling themselves the Fold, however they were stopped, and Captain America and Iron Man became friends again, recreating the Ultimate Alliance. | Powers = Peak Human Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. *'Peak Human Strength:' Rogers' physical strength is the at the peak of human potential. He is able to lift at least 800 lbs. and bench press 1200 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' Rogers is faster than any Olympic Athlete who had ever competed. He can run at approximately 30 miles per hour. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Agility:' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Rogers' has a faster reaction speed than any human being to the point that he can dodge a bullet in point blank range. *'Peak Human Durability:' Rogers' musculature and bone structure are denser than normal, making him more resistant to any form of physical pain. Rogers is more resistant to blunt force trauma, gun shot and knife wounds, and can survive a fall in great heights. *'Peak Human Healing:' Rogers is capable of limited self-healing. He can heal from minor to moderate injuries within several days and because of his efficient immune system, he is highly resistant to most diseases, drugs, and toxin. He can't, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Peak Human Mental Process:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Peak Human Senses:' Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *'Peak Human Longevity:' One of the SSS's side-effects is that Rogers' aging has been dramatically slowed, making him long-lived compared to other human beings. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Captain America is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, a master in multiple martial arts. He is well-versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Karate and several forms of Kung Fu Master Shield Fighter: His years of experience in using his shield made Captain America perform amazing feats with it. Aside from using it as an effective blunt instrument and protection against physical and energy attacks, Rogers can hurl it as a projectile weapon. He is able to hit multiple enemies with near-perfect accuracy through means of ricocheting and even achieved a boomerang-like effect. Master Tactician and Strategist: Rogers is considered as one of the brilliant tactical minds in the planet. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Master Acrobat: Rogers is able to perform amazing acrobatic feats. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is known not to back down in a fight even if the enemy is far more physically superior than him. He is able to resist pain, drugs and toxin at a much greater extent. He can even resist most temptations and mind manipulation. Expert Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Expert Marksman: Rogers is able to throw projectile weapons with great accuracy including firearms, although he rarely uses them. Weapons Proficiency: Due to his training in the WW2, Rogers is well-versed in using firearms. With his trademark shield, Rogers is an expert shield fighter who has defeated numerous enemies with it, even those who are of his equal or other superhumans. He is also proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Captain America's Shield | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:Strategists Category:Shield Fighting Category:WWII Characters